I'm already there
by mystic-angel1
Summary: A sorta sad but cute songfic. h/r..d/h..w/s.. hope you enjoy!!!!:)


I'm already there.  
  
Disclaimer: he he I don't own gundam wing..and um anyone would be insane to think i did..  
Couples: H/R...D/H...W/S  
Rating:Pg-13  
Summary: A cute but sad songfic. He he don't worry there's no death!!   
Now on with the show.  
  
  
Im already there  
Sung by: lonestar  
  
..///... He called her on the road from a lonely coast hotel room  
Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time ..//....  
  
Heero Yuy got out of the cab that had just dropped him off at the airport. As his sad purssian blue eyes watched the cab drive away, the 22 year old wished,not for the first time, that he wasn't a gundam pilot.He had just gotten back from his last mission,and then he was off on another one. He still couldn't see how,as a busy person as she was,Relena Peacecraft could stand being with him. He was gone a lot and he was sure that any other guy in the world had way more to offer her,but it seemed that Heero's love alone was enough. He pulled out his cellphone and hit the speed dial.  
  
"Hello?" An angelic voice answered.  
"Relena.." Heero started and he felt a lump form in his throat.  
"Heero? What's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?"  
Heero let out a small chuckle.He heard Relena sigh with relief.  
"Okay so that I am done my worry attack..why did you ca-."  
"You know how much I love you right?" Heero interupted.  
" It can't hardly be as much as I love you." Relena replied softly. "Of coarse I do Heero."  
" I just...I'm gone a lot and I always think you deserve better.."  
"Trust me Heero..I'm the happiest woman in the universe..It doesn't matter that your gone because you always make it up to me when you're here. Now get on that plane heero and promise me you'll come back safe."  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
On the other side of the airport Duo was talking on the phone with Hilde and having practically the same conversation. Duo and Hilde had been married for more than 5 years now and they had triplits. Two boys and one girl.Chris,Sean and Alex.. All at the age of three.  
  
..// and when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the backround  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye.  
A little voice came on the phone. It said 'daddy when you commin home?'  
He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
'I'm already there..take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground ,I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend,and I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh,I'm already there...//..   
..//..She got back on the phone and said i really miss you darling   
don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
I wish i was in your arms lying right there beside you but i know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
and I'll gently kiss you lips  
touch you with my figertips   
so turn out the light and close your eyes  
Oh, I'm already there. ..//..  
  
  
  
Wufei was already in the particular place that the others were supposed to be. He and Sally had been there on Vacation there. When Wufei had recieved the mission,he had sent Sally home,telling her he would make it up to her. Now he was sitting on the bed in his hotel room talking to her on the phone as well.  
  
"I'm really sorry that this messed our vacation but we are so going...wherever you want to go..when i get back."  
"It's really okay Wufei..I know it's not your fault...I just...Wish you were here."  
Wufei smiled and said "I am."  
  
..//.. Oh I'm already there.  
Don't make a sound,I'm the beat in your heart.  
I'm the moonlight shining down,I'm the whisper in the wind.  
And I'll be there 'till the end  
And you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there...//...  
  
All three gundam pilots didn't want to say goodbye to there loved ones.But they knew they had to. After all they would never be gone forever. Not even if they were killed. They would always be there.  
"Wherever you go..I promise I'll be there...."  
..//...We may be a thousand miles apart!  
But I'll be with you wherever you are!  
Oh I'm already there!  
Take a look around,I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground,I'm the whisper in the wind.  
And I'll be there 'till the end,and you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already........there.."  
  
  
"I'll always be there..no matter what."  
  
The end  
  
  
Hey did you like it? Hate it? Thought it was that stupidest thing you've ever heard? He he please review! He but try not to be to harsh eh? Love ya! 


End file.
